


Crywank Are Posers

by akgerhardt



Series: SFW [26]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: SFW [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277960
Kudos: 3





	Crywank Are Posers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C4l1c4t](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=C4l1c4t).



"Ohohohohohohohoho! _You're_ approaching _me?"_

Terezi marched forward, arms set in a menacing T-pose. Her Cheshire grin remained unwavering despite the iridescent shards of paradox space whipping past them. She broke her stance of dominance just long enough to grab one and take a bite. 

"I can't eat your ass without getting closer."

Vriska cracked up, brighter and more volatile than the fragmenting multiverse surrounding them. 

"Then bring it." 

Terezi's grin grew impossibly, terrifyingly wider. Without warning, she stepped off the suspended pathway.

...

"Terezi?"

...

"TEREZI!!!!!!!!"

_"TELEPORTS BEHIND YOU."_

Vriska shrieked, falling backwards. Terezi just cackled victoriously, re-captchaloguing her jetpack before launching herself at her long-lost scourge and flopping atop her. 

"... Bitch."

"Takes one to know one, blueberry~"

"What the fuck is with all of these alien fruit descriptors? Like, do you ACTUALLY know what they taste like, or-" 

Terezi silenced her with a toothy lick.

"You must never question the methods of a dragon."

"Right, right. I use my six unpinned limbs to pick you up and spin you into a ball of assthread before injecting you with a slow, painful venom~" 

For emphasis, she hijacked Terezi's mind just long enough to flip her over and lay her parallel. She delivered a rough, skin-piercing bite, then sat back smugly. Terezi pouted. 

"Filthy cheater."

"And you're not?"

"That is beside the point."

Vriska smirked, lacing a hand with hers and straddling her waist. She trailed a claw along her jaw playfully, pricking her before Terezi clamped her legs in an inhuman maneuver to throw Vriska to her side. 

"Ha… Touché."

Having reached a stalemate, they just sort of laid there, sentiments buried like usual. Terezi slid her arm a little closer, and then Vriska scooted over to meet it. They linked pinkies and resumed watching the lightshow.

"... Missed your putrid stench."

"Fuck off; I smell great."

Terezi just giggled again. 

…

"I missed you too, gremlin."

"Good."

They dropped their facades and let themselves just exist in the moment, content in each other's presence. No insecurities, no one to be but themselves, fully. Terezi shimmied until she was flush against her taller, pointy counterpart, nestling her head in the crook of her neck. Vriska slinked an arm around her shoulders. 

"Come back with me."

"... It's too peaceful. Boring. I don't belong there."

"Me neither. But our friends are waiting for us."

_"Your_ friends," she laughs. "Can't relate."

"You could if you stopped being such a dummy." 

"And what, make myself vulnerable? No thanks; arcs are for chumps."

…

"Being alone for sweeps gave me a lot of time to think, and I realized people like me can't have happy endings. I'll find a way to shove more irons in the fire and raise hell again. Those weenies earned their sanctuary."

"Maybe we could finally start getting our quackbeasts in order and quit the mindgames."

"Good luck with that."

"I mean it. We've done some really shitty things, but I've been thinking, too, and it's stupid to let your past define you."

"Ehh... I mean, I guess being a manipulative bitch got old? I wanted to die a hero, but here I am in the middle of fucking nowhere like an irrelevant loser. So I figured, why bother anymore? If I can't be the best out there, what's the point?"

"We don't have to _be_ anything anymore. And weren't we always posers, tricking ourselves and everyone else? Alternia's gone; we're allowed to join in their ridiculous crywank shrink sessions and new beginnings."

…

"Ok, ok- the real reason I don't want to come back is… I don't think I can handle facing them again." 

"So you killed people- me too! Who cares?! We were just nasty wrigglers. It's done."

...

"I did so much worse than that... For fuck's sake, I couldn't even let this timeline's Tavros stay dead in peace or even as a sprite without sticking him with the thing he's allergic to for eternity. He's probably still sneezing." 

"What if I told you the other Strider exorcised the meowbeast and now he is enjoying his life like you never happened?"

…

"Good. That's just more reason to leave him alone."

"... This is stupid. It's time to face the music." 

"Noooooooo," she groaned. "That's a terrible idea! I'm staying here in the eldritch void." 

"Why? Why won't you let yourself do better?!"

"Because I'm BAD!!!!!!!!"

…

"You're n-"

"For fuck's sake, Terezi, I'm bad. Go ahead and find yourself without me... Tell him I'm sorry. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see me again." 

…

…

…

"No."

"Ughhhhhhhh." 

"Maybe I'm not ready, either... You don't have to make a decision yet- we can figure it out one step at a time. But it's not helping to be stuck in your own head; we can't stay isolated in nothingness or we'll fly off the handle. My proposition is this: let's just dick around and explore the remaining dreambubbles together."

"... Fine," she sighed.


End file.
